Relato Estúpido de Alguma Relevancia
by danielchoosenone
Summary: Um relato do ponto de vista de Kurogane sobre suas viagens e Fye, escrito a um estilo realista baseado em memórias de uma gueixa. Kurox Fye SLASH


Certo, fic de kurogane x Fye. Tsubasaaaaa não é meu e você já sabe.

Esse fic foi escrito depois de eu ler memórias de uma gueixa e o estilo foi muito parecido pela influência.

Não sei se está bom ou ruim, portanto se não gostarem é normal.

E para quem não saiba, é UM CASAL GAY E TERÁ ALGUMA DESCRISSÃO PROIBIDA PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS, PORTANTO FORAAA MENORES!!!!!!!!!

Eu não era suposto estar escrevendo nada, mas nesses tempos escrever á a única forma q posso imaginar de impor alguma normalidade na minha vida. E assim, falar sobre tudo que vejo mesmo que com esse estúpido papel que uso de audiência.

Eu sou um viajante. Originalmente eu venho de Nihon, mais especificamente da província de Suwa, que atualmente não existe mais, nem minha família. Eu era chamado Haganemaru por eles, pois só viveram até meus 12 anos. Mais tarde eu assumi o nome de Kurogane, que significa aço negro.

Isso é uma tradição entre os guerreiros que dedicam a vida a espada. Como as gueixas, que são artistas femininas, com a vida dedicada a arte, ambos abdicamos dos laços de familia e descendência.

Quando um homem atinge uma certa idade, ou um ponto de sua vida, onde não podem mais voltar atrás a uma vida mundana, seu nome de infância é descartado em favor de um nome adulto.

Mais tarde eu vim a me tornar um Ninja a serviço da princesa criança Tsukuyomi. Mas tornar-se-ia muito maçante explicar os deveres e privilégios que meu titulo rpresenta, visto que tem significados muito mais obscuros, e de longe menos dignos, em outros mundos. Então basta saberem que eu era um guerreiro sob ordens diretas da princesa.

Vou explicar resumidamente o que nem de longe descreve a grandeza de minha terra, mas esclarecerá seus pontos mais importantes.

Pode parecer estúpido eu estar explicando esses detalhes, mas eu dificilmente sou estúpido. E Nihon dificilmente é uma terra de casualidades. Na verdade acreditamos que tudo faz parte de um grande destino que Deuses traçaram. Mas mesmo os deuses não o podem interferir muito. Apesar de, as vezes, tentar altera-los por um pouco que seja.

O destino de cada homem é como um rio correndo pelo mundo, adaptando-se as suas formas e padrões até seu ponto final. Nada pode parar o fluxo de um rio, mesmo que com uma barragem o atrase, será um atraso somente.

Todos nós acreditamos nesse destino, e que todas as coisas do universo sigam o mesmo rumo. Portanto somos um povo de muitas supertições e costumes, pois tentamos nos encaixar entre as coisas do universo imitando seus padrões naturais.

Um bom exemplo disso são as vestes das mulheres e dos senhores de classe. Elas mudam de acordo com a ocasião, o lugar onde vão interagir e a estação do ano, bem como seu sexo e idade, posição social e uma infinidade de outros pequenos detalhes. Dessa forma, apenas por seu aparecimento, podemos definir quem uma pessoa é, e que lugar ocupa no mundo.

Pode parecer muito metódico, mas somos um povo muito correto. Não desejamos parecer uma folha solta ao vento sem nenhum controle de seu destino.

A primeira vista pode não parecer, mas eu sou muito como minha terra. Há uma boa quantidade de madeira em mim, mas pode-se dizer que há fogo também, e em maior quantidade. Dessa forma eu sou muito ligado de onde vim, e é essa ligação que alimenta o fogo que me queima ao ponto de destruir tudo quanto seja que se interfira no caminho de minha Nihon.

Eu viajo com mais três companheiros, dificilmente eu mencionaria o quarto visto que nem humano o é.

Todos de mundo diferentes, sendo que dois do mesmo mundo, mas diferente do meu. Esses dois não passam de pequenos, não mais velhos do que pouco passada suas adolescências, julgo eu uma vez que não me forneceram tal informação.

A pequena menina tem o nome da arvore de cereja, Sakura, e é uma pequena de feições calmas, quase sonhadoras. Quem a visse diria viver no mundo da lua, com olhos tolos que pouco enxergão por onde andam. Mas sua alma está dividida e é compreensível seu estado de desatenção. Não fosse isso a imaginaria ser uma completa tola.

Seu companheiro, é também seu protetor e guardião. Se chama Syaoran, como ela não tem um segundo nome. Um rapazola de cabelos amendoados e expressão fechada, como um arco retesado. Parece sempre estar a espera de alguma surpresa desagradável, quem o olha imagina que é um adulto preso na casca de criança. Ele tem muita força interior.

Como um carrapicho, parece que nunca desgruda da menina e ataca quem a perturbe. Você diria que alguém assim dificilmente teria uma vida ou algo além de sua meta, e não é mentira. Pouco resta na mente ou coração do menino além da menina, e duvido que venha a ser mais do que seu complemento em vida.

O terceiro dificilmente o compreendo. Seu nome era Floweright D. Fye, ou assim se nomeo. Parece-se um completo tolo, pois nem sua postura é correta, nem sua aparência é muito humana.

Trazia roupas muito pesadas de couro sobre o corpo, couro curtido de um branco limpo demais pra ser natural. Seus cabelos também eram estranhamente claros, como uma casca de arroz solta ao vento.

Você poderia dizer até que ele mesmo era um arroz todo, muito magro e maleável, se movendo como se não tivesse uma cintura ou espinha sequer. Uma enguia também o descreveria bem. As pele era toda clara, até seus olhos eram aguados e claros como um lago na primavera, e incertos como isso.

Ele todo era caótico e sem padrão, todo formado de água. Nunca vi nada assim, não tinha a minina educação, e fazia questão de me desrespeitar. A cada cinco palavras que dizia, uma era contra minha integridade.

Agora veja, se fosse outra situação, ou em Nihon, teria o matado no mesmo instante. Mas ele era essêncial para que eu voltasse a minha terra. O aleijar ou matar aquela altura custaria muito. E como eu disse anteriormente, dificilmente eu sou um tolo.

Naquela altura quando os conheci todos ao mesmo tempo, dei pouca importância a tudo que vi. Eu estava em pais estrangeiro agora, e as roupas dificilmente descentes e modos engraçados eram apenas parte disso. Não que não me afetasse, das maneiras mais diversas, mas os sentimentos de um homem só pertencem a ele mesmo.

Um homem em qualquer mundo, ainda é apenas um homem. E as formas de pensamento nunca diferem muito, independente a quão reservado ele for sobre eles. Quando vemos uma mulher é fácil pensarmos em uma só coisa, como ela será sob aquelas roupas.

Podem imaginar como era embaraçoso estar em muitos daqueles mundos. Os padrões de vestimenta diferenciavam muito. Dependendo da sua cultura, ou estágio de evolução dela, certa parte ou outra do corpo pode parecer particularmente erótica. Em alguns paises os pés era muito cobiçados, em outros as cochas, e uma infinidade de outras partes que não vou citar agora.

Em Nihon também era assim. Lá praticamente todas as partes do corpo de uma mulher nos era atraente. Cito aqui a nuca, as suas cochas internas ou a parte inferior do braço.

Essas peculiaridades se davam pois, uma vez que algo lhe é negado, torna-se particularmente cobiçado. A sedução tem muito disso.

Por exemplo, uma mulher cujas pernas, braços e pescoço se vêem todos os dias dificilmente atrai um homem, pois já está cançado de os ver. Já uma mulher que tinha por objetivo seduzir um marido, escondia-se o máximo que podia para que seus dotes se revelassem no momento certo, apenas depois do casamento.

Assim foi durante a minha viagem, eu tinha pouco agrado por mulheres que usavam pouca roupa, pois todos já viram tudo o que quiseram dela e nada sobrava para ser conquistado. Independente disso, meu instinto básico era de possui-las. Aconteceu menos a medida que fui me acostumando a ver pele nua livremente.

Agora vocês pensariam que eu estava sendo um maníaco por sexo, mas na realidade dificilmente eu o fiz fora de meus pensamentos.

Desejar era natural ao corpo, mas eu não me rebaixaria a sair caçando satisfação ás custas de adiar meu objetivo. Outro ponto eram as alfândegas, pois cada terra possuía um costume. A maioria deles, eu notei, visavam o casamento da menina que se cortejava.

Ai um dos motivos de minha constante irritação, tantas frutas bonitas em exposição, e eu morrendo de fome por alguma satisfação.

Em meu mundo eu teria ido imediatamente aos bairros de prostitutas, onde normalmente eu ia, já que não possuía nenhuma grande fortuna para sustentar uma amante fixa.

Nessa viagem eu nunca estive com uma mulher, nem conheci seus modos na cama. Então qual não foi a minha surpresa, e grata surpresa, quando descobri um sistema muito melhor de me aliviar.

Antes de contar qual foi essa descoberta, cabe-me exclarecer que em momento algum da minha vida eu julguei um homem atraente. Suas formas eram muito rudes, e eu fui tanto exposto a seus corpos nas salas de banho que não me sobrava nada a desfraldar.

E como podia gostar de personalidades tão pouco dóceis, uma vez que é esperado que as mulheres nos abram as pernas obedientemente e exponham seus corpos inanes sobre os futons a espera de nossa serpente a lhe deflorar o corpo.

Sim, pois eram assim que nossas prostitutas agiam. Deitando a nossa frente, corpos dispostos para explora-los como desejássemos. Ouvíamos, vez por outra, seus pequenos gemidos ou o tremer de seus corpos assustados durante o ato. Faziam som, a maioria de desconforto, umas ou outras de desejo, e nos deixavam fazer como quiséssemos.

Era assim que eu esperava o sexo. Entretanto, uma noite, estavamos eu e meu companheiro de quarto enrolados no mesmo colchão, mole demais para mim. Eu teria ido dormir no chão, como faço a maioria das vezes, mas seu corpo tremia e só havia uma coberta magra. Sua pele já estava coberta de suor da febre que o assolava, eu temi que só piorasse.

O nome dele, se se recordam, é Floweright, mas ele apenas insistia que chamássemos de Fye. Ele era o mais velho, o pálido desengonçado como uma enguia.

Bem, lá estávamos Fye e eu enrolados sob a coberta puída abraçados, de modo que eu sentia sua febre corroer o corpo. Ele se revirava pouco, mas no frio se apertava mais a mim buscando calor, e encaixou a cabeça debaixo de meu pescoço de uma forma muito intima.

Eu pensei em empurra-lo, mas também pensei em uma amante, do modo como se apegava a mim. A mão em meu peito, o rosto contra minha pele. Eu, por comodidade, tinha uma mão na cintura dele. Daí também a familiaridade com uma amante, seu corpo era muito delgado e se podia sentir os quadris finos e ossudos sob a roupa de dormir que ele usava.

Suas costas era um prolongamento natural, versatilmente moldado como o talo que parte de uma flor em copa, maleável e lisa, sem os comuns traços triangulares de músculo que um homem adulto adquire.

Sim, eu o achava muito feminino. Em minha terra, se não tivesse traços faciais tão esquisitos, seria considerado um onagata. Ator do teatro tradicional Kabuki, que faz o papel da mulher. Isso porque não são permitidas verdadeiras mulheres no kabuki.

Esses atores, como as gueixas que também eram artistas, era muito requisitados. E se um devido cliente tivesse suficiente prestigio, ou dinheiro, ele também poderia requisitar outros favores de nível mais intimo do onagata.

Fye entretanto não era um onagata, e não apreciava roupas femininas, apesar do corpo bem formado. E fye não era de longe tão recatado ou tentador como uma mulher, mas se mostrou mais sedutor de outras formas.

Eu dizia, nesse ponto, que ele estava a se ancorar em mim como um carrapato. Um carrapato muito bonito para um homem, e de corpo facilmente confundível, e por causa da febre muito quente e pouco coberto. Por si só essas últimas características já eram muito eróticas para um homem, dado que uma mulher se contorcendo em prazer era um feito que só os apaixonados tinham o privilégio de compartilhar.

O carrapato despertou muito mais do que supunha em seu estado febril, e eu estive a perceber os méritos de seu corpo sem notar de fato que o fazia. Minhas mãos pareciam ter vida própria, e buscavam pele nua, sempre a descobrir ângulos e cantos inexplorados e muito quentes. E então ele fez um som de prazer.

Foi muito como um gato satisfeito ronronando, mas altamente mais erótic, e seu corpo também buscou mais do meu colando nossos quadris. Eu nem esperava essa resposta, nem esperava resposta nenhuma. Eu já expliquei que as mulheres de Nihon eram muito recatadas.

Ele se enrolou mais a mim, pernas entrelaçadas e seu bocejo quente tocou a minha pele. Foi toda permissão que eu precisava, meu corpo nunca negaria a chamada do prazer. Eu lambi sua pele e lhe tirei a casca da blusa, me pondo sobre ele e ele se estorceu em pura agonia, e necessidade.

Eu nunca tive certeza de que ele era desviado, mas as dúvidas eram muito poucas. Ele já se pos na posição de mulher por vezes, adotando as crianças como nossas sob a mascara de brincadeira, e demonstrava pouca preocupação com isso.

O que se seguiu foi muito breve, ele buscou minha boca para beijos. Eu considerava muito intimo e pouco higiênico beijar. Outra característica de minha terra, pois apesar das folhas de menta que mastigávamos e outros perfumes para disfarçar o hálito, na idade adulta não havia homem o mulher que tivesse a boca refrescante pela hora da cama ou pela manhã.

Nem nós tínhamos. Se havia local que podíamos nos dar a tais luxos, eram raros e ficávamos poucos dias em cada mundo.

Fye e eu convivemos durante pouco mais que um ano até esse ponto, e como camaradas, nada mais. E apenas casais jurados a passar a vida juntos se beijavam, e ainda assim só quando o calor das paixões de seus corações ultrapasassem tais inconvenientes.

Mas eu descobri, naquele momento, que quando duas pessoas se beijam não sentem tal cheiro se estiverem em suficiente paixão, pois suas bocas se colam tão hermeticamente que viram um só ser com uma só respiração.

Conosco foi assim, eu achei prazer em beijar, e dos ruído de encorajamento que ele fez também achou.

Eu me livrei de minhas calças a favor de sentir o meu desejo entre as cochas dele. Eu não cogitei naquele momento, que se eu tirasse as calças dele, e sentisse sua igual masculinidade sob mim, eu me afastaria. Eu pensei que faria, mas acredite, só fez mais estimulante.

Eu ergui suas pernas alto sob a luz pequena que vinha da janela a fim de ver seu canal, eu já ouvi muitas coisas sujas sendo contadas nas festas de sake, e essa era uma das que na época me causaram desgosto. O intercambio sexual entre homens.

Lá estavam suas cochas pálidas quentes sob a luz tênue, tão lisas que nem havia sinal de pelo, erguidas e apertas para meu exame, se mostrando tão roliças como as de uma moça. Não havia o pêssego que as mulheres tinham com seus pelos delicados, mas eu não quis olhar a cobra dele. Meu interesse estava naquele ponto discreto entre as pernas dele cercados por duas montanhas Fuji perfeitamente arredondadas.

Tal foi o calor que me deu essa comparação que eu nunca estive tão quente, eu o toquei ali e mal se moveu essa abertura minima. Quer dizer, eu só me machucaria entrando lá sendo tão apertado. Eu devo ter amaldiçoado, e caçado toda forma de lubrificação que achei porque eu não suportei a idéia da espera.

Eu me deitei sobre ele e lutei pra entrar. Foi doloroso, pois ele, como uma mulher, fez sons de dor. Eu não teria me importado com tais detalhes mesmo se já estivesse acostumado a homens, pois tudo que me interessava era entrar.

Quando finalmente eu estava encaixado dentro dele, ele permaneceu imóvel como uma das prostitutas que conheci. Era uma moça de rosto redondo e um pouco gordinha, que não reagiu quando comecei a me mover. Eu me via entrar e sair daquele colo erguido e só me apertava mais as bolas, me renovando o interesse. Foi quando e ouvi.

Foi um som pequeno, um ofego de surpresa, depois ele trilhou sob mim e outro ofego, então um gemido longo. Eu derreti e o bati com mais ímpeto, e ele clamou em prazer. Eu digo, e nunca vi nada assim e teria vindo na mesma hora, mas eu me segurei.

O clamar e trilhar só almentavam, ele se agarrava a mim com aflição. Se remechia aqui e ali soltando esses sons eróticos, a pele branca enrolada nos meus flancos, as cochas abertas como a mais despudorada das prostitutas. E ainda assim seu rosto assumia nuances que eu jamais me esquecerei. Expressava um profundo desespero e agonia, mas tão doce, e deleitável que se derretia em nada mais que prazer.

Eu só arremeti mais e mais, minha boca em adoração o cobrindo com beijos. Queria beber aqueles sons que pareciam fazer minha alma se sentir como um deus. Eu explodi nele com um baixo grunhido, deixando que meu prazer me percorresse todo como uma onda elétrica.

Ele floresceu nessa explosão, ofegando meu nome mal acabado em uma surpresa extasiada. Essa surpresa se diluiu numa série de suspiros e gritares como se seu corpo fosse atingido por varias pequenas explosões, que expremiam suas ancas e lhe fremiam o corpo agoniado.

Ele se enrolou comigo depois, usado e dócil encaixando-se sob me pescoço. Tal foi a impressão que ele causou em mim que eu já não posso olhar uma mulher da mesma forma.

As gueixas, com seus cabelos enrolados a perfeição, cobertos de cera e com furos vermelhos no meio como frutas proibidas. Ao mínimo toque espera-se que s desfaçam, como ocorre no desvirginamento de uma menina. Seus ombros redondos, tão sensuais terminando na base do pescoço, prometendo mil tremores e suspiros de delicia. Isso era o que todo homem sentia ao ver uma gueixa arrumada.

Mas agora eu só imaginava essas delicias ao ver as pernas longas, circulares desse homem fora de suas calças a se abrirem para mim em desejo mudo. Ao vê-lo sorrir com um olhar sonhador, que muito parecia o olhar que um homem daria ao paraíso. Mas ele o dava ao me ver. Ao ver sua cabeça tombar para o lado em cansaço como se me oferecesse seu pescoço encurvado quando atingimos o cume.

Não penso em muito mais que dizer. Esse fato em particular tem me assombrado e não sei como lidar com isso, e é estúpido pensar agora. Com o tempo meus sentimentos, como um mar revolto, se acalmarão e seus padrões se mostraram claramente.

Fim

Agradeço comentáriosreverencia


End file.
